


The Worthless Youth

by Connor_Murphys_Depression



Category: South Park
Genre: Cartman is a sack of shit, Decapitation, F/F, F/M, Kenny is nuts, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Super Human Abilities, This Au is really messed up not guna lie to you, This is going to get fucked up fast, can't even tag everything man, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_Murphys_Depression/pseuds/Connor_Murphys_Depression
Summary: Mysterion, 9 tours overseas, a kill list that could give you nightmares and its said he's wanted in over 19 countries.  He could kill a man with a sticky note. He's the most feared assassin in the world. And he's standing in your living room. Your name is Leopold Stotch and you just met your new body guard, your childhood friend Kenny McCormick





	1. Episode One: Thrown To The Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: IN CASE YOU DID NOT LOOK, PLEASE READ THE ARCHIVE WARNINGS AS THIS ENTIRE FIC WILL BE HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE AND EXTREMELY VIOLENT.
> 
> THERE WILL BE DESCRIPTIONS OF GORE
> 
> THERE WILL BE RAPE SCENES. 
> 
> THIS WILL BE AWFUL AND GRITTY, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF IT WILL UPSET YOU. SOME CHAPTERS MIGHT MAKE YOU PHYSICALLY SICK.
> 
> anyway, enjoy.

Leopold played with the keycard to his penthouse as he road up the elevator, sighing softly. Ever since his father’s company had absorbed their competitor the death threats had increased ten fold. They were getting worse every day, to the point his security team had to check the car for a bomb before letting him near it. Doors were opened before he reached them, his windows locked by a lavish security system, bullet proof glass covering them just in case. He had to watch his back every second.

 

Especially as his last head of security had turned out to be a dirty fucking rat. He had tried to slit the blonde’s throat in the shower but Leo had been ready. He’d seen that smile before and he’d brought the handgun his father bought him in with him to the bathroom. He’d shot out the man’s kneecaps. 

 

The blood had taken days to scrub out of the ivory floors. He was supposed to meet his replacement later today in fact though his father had told him to expect the guy to show early.

 

What he hadn’t expected was to be greeted by the sight of the man this early. He cussed and stumbled into the room, blushing and stuttering “I’m sorry, crap I was supposed to be here earlier I didn’t know what time you would be here an um I’m sorry.  Uh do you want anything to dri-” He froze when the man turned around, crystal eyes meeting those as deep as the ocean was blue. Blonde hair fell into the face of the stranger as he spoke “You must be the one I’m supposed to be protecting right? I’m your new guard, but I think you already knew that.” 

 

He stood there, mouth gaping as he stared at the tall blonde in front of him. He’d recognise that grin anywhere, the kind that reached those ocean eyes and wrinkled the bridge of his freckled nose.That unmistakably dangerous box smile that could only belong to none other than Kenneth McCormick. His slender frame was clad in a too small orange coat that he could have sworn used to be much bigger on him and a lot less ragged. The frayed coat wasn’t nearly as shocking as the violent scar wrapping around his throat  or the others sticking out from under his collar. 

 

A bandaged cheek and a black eye, bandaid stuck to his nose. He wore skin tight jeans which were ripped at the knees and a bright shiny new pair of combat boots. What confused him was that the jeans and shoes were Gucci, costing thousands along with his earrings and gold chain. What the fuck? Kenny raised a perfectly sculpted brow, as he watched Leo take him in like he was the fucking antichrist or some shit. Head tilting to the side he waved a hand in front of Leo’s face and snapped his fingers.

 

“Earth to Leo, come in major Butters” He smirked as the shorter looked up at him. Not that he was that much shorter, only a few inches below Kenny but this was a bit unsettling considering he was 5’11. After a moment of silence his face broke out into a smile and he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Gee Ken, no one's called me that since middle school. Surprised ya remember it” He gave a sheepish smile, red cheeked and looking up at Kenny still.

 

“Jesus- Save my soul you’re still as fucking sweet as ever aren’t you.”  Kenny bit his lip and shoved his hands into his pockets as he watched the other man closely, those dangerous blue eyes observing him from where he stood. His posture was slipping a bit and he seemed to slouch to one side.

 

“ Look I know- you’ve got a lot of questions bu- oof fuck” Kenny was cut off as Leopold jumped into his arms and he had to stumble back and brace himself on the couch to prevent himself from launching over onto the hardwood floor.. He chuckled and held the other up as he spun him around before setting him back on the floor. Though he didn’t set him down without giving his as a curious grab.

 

“Someone’s fucking excited” He said softly though his eyes darkened as he looked at his watch. Glancing out the window then back to the watch his picked up his duffle bag “Time’s up. Lets go.” Kenny took the boy’s hand and started to lead him towards the elevator. Well, that was until he saw the elevator sign light up. He cussed and pulled the other boy against his chest, scooping him up and jogging into the bedroom. Setting the other on the bed he shoved open the window before grabbing rope from his bag and tying it to the corner of the bedpost. 

 

Leo was as confused as ever, sitting on his bed as he watched Kenny work “Ken? What’s happening? I mean, I know ya said we don’t have time but where have you been? I was so wo-” He was cut off by a hand over his mouth and Kenny’s dead eyes. He put a finger to his own lips then tapped his ear as if to say  ‘shut up and listen’. The elevator dinged as they listened and Kenny got to work, tossing the rope out the window open before stripping off his coat and wrapping it around the shorter’s shoulders. The sound of footsteps could be heard outside the door.

 

Now that the coat was removed it revealed twin holsters on his abdomen, as well as a bowie knife strapped to his thigh and brass knuckles hooked to a chain at his waist. There was also what looked to be  a harness on him. Had he not just watched him toss a 200 foot rope out a window  from the top floor of a the building he might have been more confused. 

 

Kenny tugged on a pair of leather gloves, tossing his bag over his shoulder and grabbed the younger “Let’s go.” The footsteps were getting closer, the sound of heavy bodies and cocking of guns nearing ever closer. “ Oh and do me a favor baby doll, don’t let go.” Before he could ask what Kenny mean he was being tugged back towards the window, Kenny hooking himself to the rope and climbing into the window sill with Leo cradled in his arms, held tight against his chest.

 

He then pulled his pistol as the knob on the door turned. Keeping it trained on the door he waited for it to open befor and shooting the man point blank before holstering the gun and saluting the men behind the now dead body on the floor. And just like that, they were plummeting out the window, Kenny’s palms burning off even with the gloves as he gripped the rope. Then suddenly they jerked to a halt, halfway down the side of the building. He gasped as Kenny braced his feet on the window and upholstered his pistol and without hesitation he unloaded an entire clip into it. When the glass between his spread thighs was out of the way he swung them inside and unsheathed the blade on his thigh to cut the rope. It seemed there was no time to unclip it. 

 

Looking around he saw they were in what looked like a teen girl’s bedroom. “Ken, what’s happening?? Who were those guys?” Kenny glanced over to him and smirked ,” Sorry, no time for a Q an A Buttercup, time is short and Daddy has a mojito waiting for him at the bar. I’ll explain later though, maybe. We’ll see after I get wasted. That is unless Kyle asks me to join in with him and his fuckwad of a boyfriend again~” The way the man spoke was so vulgar and disgusting but his voice was a smooth whisky and those eyes had Leo so enraptured the words only made him blush. 

 

As suddenly as before he was lifted only this time tossed haphazardly over Kenny’s shoulder. The tall blonde kicked through the door and out into an empty living room before making his way out of the stranger’s apartment all together and into a dimly lit hallway. Instead of the elevator he went to a service staircase. Though they needed passcodes that seemed not to bother Kenny as he put his fist to the box and the door swung open as the little box sizzled and sparked pathetically.

 

As they made their way down the stairs at a frightening speed, Kenny hopping the railing repeatedly like a madman. Butters had to wonder where the hell this man got the energy to tow him and a bag that was at the very least 200 lbs judging by the sound it made when he’d set it down and filled with weaponry as well as a grown man. He was even more baffled when Kenny kicked in the door to the lobby like some sort of super soldier. “ Sorry Buttercup, no time for locks.” An employee started to freak out, yelling at Kenny about the door when he waved them off with a grin and replied “Sorry but I gotta get this fine piece of ass to safety. Put the bill on my tab baby~. Or I can come back and suck you off for your troubles” 

 

Before the red faced worker could reply he was out the front door and being carried to a bright orange sports car. Could he have been more obvious? As if reading his mind Kenny tossed him in the passenger seat and said with a shit eating grin “Expect the unexpected sugar”  before shoving his keys in the ignition and peeling out of the parking spot.  Leo was reeling as he sat there “Jeez…. Where are we going Kenny? Who were those guys? How come you knew they were coming?? And where have you been?? Your whole family just disappeared one day, we all thought you died…. especially after they found your ma and pop in a storm drain….”

 

A dark look crossed the man’s face as he white knuckled the steering wheel and dropped gears, foot to the floor,”Don’t ask me that yet, told ya already. Gotta get me wasted first. Too sober to tell that story anyway…” His voice cracked a bit “But a for where we’re going, it’s a safe place to fuel up and rest until I can contact your dad and black box your ass. ‘Only thing that'll keep you safe really is staying with me 24/7 but I don’t have the time for that. Anyway baby we’ll be there soon just get some shut eye. The drive is about an hour out.” 

 

Leo could hear the pain in his voice and frowned, looking to the floor as he said ,” Ah gee Ken, ‘m sorry for askin ya that. We can talk a little more later okay... “ He then heard the other’s suggestion of sleep and nodded. It sounded good after the morning he had. So he leaned back in his seat and let his eyes drift closed. Like that he was out like a light.


	2. Animal Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Token, Stan and our lovely red headed club owner, Kyle.
> 
> A big thanks to my new Beta potatoequeenlexi.tumblr.com, without whom this chapter wouldn't have happened

By the time they pulled up outside the club, the sky had grown dark and the heavy thrum of the bass could be heard coming from inside the club. Sky blue eyes scanned their surroundings before reaching over to coax a groggy Leopold Stotch from sleep. He chuckled softly under his breath as he watched those ocean eyes open up, irritation apparent. There was the son of a fortune 500 company, with a thick look of pure disgust until his hazy mind realised it was in fact Kenny waking him up and that hadn’t been a shitty dream. “Rise and shine babe, ready to go and meet your host?” He raised a brow and smirked wider.

 

Leo gave him a look of disdained and sighed softly “Shucks, I suppose so Ken. Let’s go” Long arms stretched above his head, his back giving a sickening crack as he did. Twisting his head to the side gave an equal, if not more disturbing, crunch. With that they were standing, Kenny already bent over in the trunk rummaging through to get what he needed. 

Slinging his duffle bag around his shoulder he stood, ignoring its weight, as he took Leo’s hand and walked across the street. Being Kenny, he hadn’t bothered to check for cars. They almost ended up as roadkill, as a car’s tires came screeching to a halt. From behind the wheel there was the voice of an enraged, yet creative ginger ,”MCCORMICK YOU BOOT LICKING SHIT STAIN GET OUT OF THE FUCKING ROAD ‘FOR I TURN YOU INTO A SKIDMARK” 

 

Laughter erupted from the blonde as a blushing Leo dragged him to the other side of the road and smacked his shoulder. Kenny called after the panicked red head “Love you to Broflovski!” But all that could be seen from inside the car was Kyle’s middle finger behind the glass, and a pair of rage filled green eyes. “Comon B, let’s get inside ‘fore he actually gets out and kills me.” 

Kenny strode up to the bouncer and flicked open an ID card. It only took a few seconds before the guy’s eyebrows shot up and he stumbled to get the rope out of the way. And then they were in the thick of it, bodies grinding all around them, the stench of sexual tension heavy in the air. There were couples in different states of undress all around them, some of which were actually just straight up fucking each other. It was like a massive orgy under the strobe lights of the dimly lit club with a heavy bass pounding through  their bodies.

 

Kenny elbowed his way through the crowd, ignoring the hands passing over every curve of his body. His jeans started growing tighter as some of those hands started sliding places they didn’t belong. Namely square between his thighs. Looking back to check on Leo he realised that the hands had all but avoided the shorter blonde.Perhaps it was just that he was new. 

Or maybe it was the dangerously dominant look hiding in the eyes of the sharply dressed male. He was willing to bet it was the later. But before he could mention anything his waist was grabbed and a hand slipped down between his legs, a smooth voice in his ear. The stench of whiskey strong as he heard that southern drawl come out ,” Oh Ken baby, did you bring a new play thing?” 

 

The orange clad male sighed and smirked, tilting his head back and nipping at him “Down boy, this is my client Marsh. You might know him, Leopold Stotch.” Stan’s hands left his hips and an arm wrapped around his shoulders “Well shit Mccormick, didn’t know we were gunna be getting a celeb in here. Would have reserved the VIP booth.” He grinned and Kenny had to laugh. The ‘VIP’ booth was always taken reservation or not, especially on the weekend. He punched the ebony haired male in the arm and sighed “You cunt, is Kyle back yet? I saw him pulling in but couldn’t tell if he’d just come back or was heading off.”

 

The lanky male hummed, leaning heavily on Kenny due to the alcohol filling his veins “Brovlofski? Hmmm you know, I can’t quite recall. Maybe uh… some payment could jog my memory~?” Kenny was about to answer when suddenly there was an annoyed sigh and a 100 dollar bill was placed in Stan’s hand. Ice cold blue eyes stared dead at him as he said ,” That should be enough right?” His voice was low and dangerous, daring Stan to make a remark towards him. 

Kenny could almost hear the cogs grinding to a halt in Stan’s brain as he stared at the cash in his hands. Eyes wide he swallowed and shoved the cash into his jean pocket, cheeks burning as he turned on his heel mumbling a quick “Follow me.” before he was guiding them towards the office. 

 

Kenny couldn’t hold back his snicker, and tried to cover it up with a cough. Unfortunately he was practically cackling behind his arm at Stan’s embarrassment. He followed him up the dimly lit staircase behind the bar and up to a door with a keypad attached. When had they upgraded their security? He watched Stan punch in what looked like a 20 digit passcode. Leave it to Brovlofski to be so crazy paranoid. Suddenly the door was swinging open and an imposing figure stood in the doorway, gold laden fingers and a cane in his right hand. 

The figure gave a wide grin, arms opening as he said “Ken, cheri how long has it been? “ Before those arms were wrapped around his waist. Seems holding him like a princess at a ball was the theme of the night. He scoffed and grinned, patting the shoulders of one Mr. Token Black. “Mon cheri, you know I adore you but I’m a busy man~. Though it has been too long, been missing your favorite white boy?” He flirted unabashed as he batted his lashes.

 

“Of course I did, who else can I ask to swallow everything petit garçon?” Kenny snickered and rolled his eyes “Whatever babe, we have a date with the devil to get to. Is Brovlofski in his hobbit hole?” Token clapped a hand on his shoulder and grinned “Yes of course, right this way. Token lead them to another sturdy looking door, knocking he opened it 

 

“ Monsieur Brovlofski, you have guests” Token announced before stepping inside and out of the way. The tiny office was well lit and...coozy to say the least. Books lined one wall, and assorted trinkets, the other. Pictures of happy customers and friends linded the desk.

 

“About fucking time you got your ass in here McCormick.” came a familiarly anger voice. “Who’s this? A new toy you wanted to show off?” Butters was getting real sick of this treatment, but he stayed silent, only a seething glare reflected his thoughts. Kenny gave a small life an a smirk as he draped his arm over Leo’s shoulder, earning a glare of his own.  

“This is my client, Butters, we need a safe spot an-” his explanation was cut off by lewd singing of big booty bitches. Kenny quickly picks up his phone.

“Craig can this-” A deep muffled voice interrupted him, growling into the speaker like he wanted to yell but had to whisper. Butters couldn't make out what they were saying but the look on Kenny’s face turned sour, brows knitting together in an unabashed irritation.   
  


“Yeah, yeah no I will be right there. Yeah just try and stall. I wouldn’t have hired you if I didn’t think you could handle this Craigory.” with that Kenny hung up, his face still showing his full irritation. He looked up masking it morph into a wolfish grin.

  
“Duty Calls, is it alright if Buttercup stays here..” Kenny said the last part more then he asked, but the redhead nodded anyway, though hospitality be damned Kyle shoot Leopold a razor wire glare. Kenny gave a dashing grin before turning to Leo and putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  


“It's safe here I swear, just uh- don't let Stan in your pants, god knows what he's got down there this time.” Kenny turned and left as Stan cursed him out. Leo was not ready to be left alone with strangers that smelled of wolves, but he trusted Kenny…. Even if he was bat shit insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want this to keep going let me know, not sure how far to take it


End file.
